


Five Conversations That Never Took Place at Castle Black and One That Did

by dornfelder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Conversations That Never Took Place at Castle Black and One That Did

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пять разговоров в Черном замке, которых никогда не было, и один, который состоялся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502111) by [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)



**I**

“Do they bother you?” Jon Snow asks, once everyone else is gone and Satin clears the table.

Satin looks up. “Who?”

“The men. Because of what you were, before you came to the Wall.”

Satin takes a moment to think about it. “Sometimes. It’s not that bad. Mostly -”

“Mostly?”

“Mostly they _ask,_ ” he emphasizes, and judging from the way Lord Snow’s eyes narrow, he gets it.

“Do you -”

“No. Except -”

Snow looks at him, an inquiry, with his head cocked to the side. 

Satin smiles. “Only when I want to.”

That’s how it starts. I doesn’t end there.

 

**II**

“You know that they think, since you made me your steward, that I also serve you _that way_?”

Snow nearly chokes on his mulled wine, and blushes and tries to hide it. Satin often forgets that they are of the same age, and Snow has seen less of the world than him. It is a long way to Castle Black from Oldtown, but a much shorter one from Winterfell. 

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t mind.”

Now Snow has to ask, he _has to_ , and, after a moment, he does. “Why not?”

“Because,” Satin says and grabs the tray, “I wish it were true,” and leaves the room. 

 

**III**

“Will you show me?” Jon lies on his narrow bed and stares at the ceiling. It is quiet inside the room. 

Satins is almost done with his duties, puts away the clean clothes and shakes out the fur coat one last time. “Yes.” 

He blows out the candle and makes his way to the bed in darkness. Their hands find each other, and Jon pulls him closer and down onto the sheets.

 

**IV**

Jon is quiet in bed, but not shy at all, once Satin shows him what to do. He returns the favor more eagerly than expected, and Satin should not be as surprised as he is. 

Satin whispers endearments in his ear and means them, whispers words of encouragement, and _more_ and _yes, please_ do not equal _be done already._

It has been a long time since someone kissed him for their shared pleasure, and even longer since someone brought him to completion without demanding immediate reciprocation. 

Jon seems content to wait while he regains his breath. He lies on his side, watching Satin. His lips are swollen from their kisses and...

“Just wait,” Satin says. “In a moment, I will...” and yawns. It has been a long day. 

Jon smiles, a soft quirk at the corner of his mouth. “We have all the time in the world.”

 

**V**

Jon traces the lines of his face with a callused finger. “I like your beard.”

Satin laughs. “I was not allowed to have one, at home; they said it made me look old. I always wanted one, though.”

“I would give you everything you want, if I could,” Jon says. 

He means it, Satin can tell.

He puts his head on Jon’s chest. “You give me this. It is more than enough, for me. There is nothing else I want.”

Jon tugs at his hair, teasingly. “I will remind you, next time you complain about the cold.”

“Only if you take me to bed there and then.”

“Now that would be something,” Jon says, and they both laugh. Ghost lifts his head from his paws and regards them, curious.

 

**I**

“Do they bother you?” Jon Snow asks, once everyone else is gone and Satin clears the table.

Satin looks up. “Who?”

“The men. Because of what you were, before you came to the Wall.”

Satin takes a moment to think about it. “Sometimes. It’s not that bad. Mostly -”

“Mostly?”

“They make some remarks. Now and then.”

“Let me know if they ever do more than that”, Snow says. “You are a man of the Night's Watch now, they have no right to treat you differently from others.”

“Yes, Lord Snow,” Satin says, and leaves.


End file.
